


The Announcement

by Beccax95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, Cute, Fluffy, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Spring Scenes Flash Fest 2021, Funny, One Shot, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95
Summary: Story written for Moonfairy13’s prompt: ‘A Sunday dinner announcement’, as requested Fred Lives.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/gifts).



Hermione Granger shuffled nervously in her seat at the magically extended table within the marquee set up in the Weasley’s garden. Today marked the sixth month anniversary of the Final Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the Second Wizarding War of Great Brittan. Molly Weasley had thrown a celebratory Sunday Dinner for the surviving Order Members. Some of their members had other plans on this evening but not all, around the table with Hermione sat all ten Weasleys, Harry, Tonks, Remus, baby Teddy and Kingsley. Hermione considered all of them family and she wasn’t sure if that made her impending announcement easier or harder. Hermione waited for everyone to finish eating the rich chocolate cake Molly had served for dessert before clearing her throat and rising to her feet.

“I have an announcement to make,” she told them, twisting her hands nervously in front of her.

“Are you okay Hermione, you look almost green,” Harry asked from opposite her, his emerald eyes wide with worry. Hermione nodded at him with a nervous smile.

“I’m pregnant,” she told them quietly, moving her left hand to stroke the tiny swell of her stomach hidden under her purple Weasley jumper. Across from her Harry’s eyes widened further, his mouth falling open in shock. Ginny who sat to Harry’s left squealed at the news while Ron who sat on Harry’s right turned red, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

“Oh, a baby, of course I wish you and Ronald were married but after so many deaths any new life is a blessing, you have my full support,” Molly spoke hurriedly as she encircled Hermione in her arms.

“IT ISN’T MINE,” Ron shouted across the table staring at his mother in horror.

“What do you mean it isn’t yours Ronald Weasley, it takes two people to make a baby, you will take responsibility for your actions and help Hermione to raise my grandchild,” though quiet, Molly’s voice was like acid as she spoke to her youngest son.

“It isn’t mine, the only woman I’ve had sex with was Lavender,” he told her firmly.

“But you kissed after the final battle,” Bill told him confused.

“Yeah, when we were high on adrenaline and thankful, we’d both survived we shared one kiss, it was a mistake and we are much better off as friends, whoever Mione shagged wasn’t me,” Ron told the table.

“Who’s the father if it isn’t Ron,” Tonks asked from down the table where she was gently rocking a fussy Teddy.

“That would be me,” Fred told them all standing up from the seat next to her. Around the table more than one person laughed thinking that Fred was joking.

“Seriously, Mione who’s the father? We can beat him up for you if you want us too,” Charlie spoke for the first time.

“Charlie you can’t say stuff like that in front of the Minister,” Molly chided.

“Molly, I’d happily turn a blind eye for Hermione,” Kingsley told the woman still holding Hermione in her arms.

“Who took your innocence,” Harry asked looking completely bewildered, his eyes rapidly switching from her face to her stomach as though he couldn’t believe she was with child.

“Victor Krum, when I was sixteen,” she responded honestly.

“I told you he only wanted to get into your knickers and look what’s happened,” Ron gestured to her stomach.

“Ron, Hermione had sex with Krum one time over the summer after her fifth year, it isn’t Krum’s baby,” Ginny told her brother irritated at his stupidity.

“Well clearly you know everything about Hermione’s sex life, whose baby is it then,” Ron asked his sister moodily.

“Fred’s,” Ginny replied at the same time that Fred said “mine”.

“Fred’s joking Ginny,” Ron shook his head at his sister.

“No, he isn’t, Fred is the father of my baby,” Hermione told them, extracting herself from Molly’s hold, Fred wrapped his arms around her smiling at her tenderly, one large hand placed protectively on her stomach.

“Well fuck me sideways, how on earth did that happen,” Bill asked shocked.

George smirked: “Well William considering your own wife is pregnant one would think you knew the mechanics of making a baby, when a man and a woman love each other very much…”

“I know how babies are made George, I meant how did they get together,” Bill interrupted glaring at the one eared twin.

“That is a story for another time, I have an announcement of my own to make,” Fred told them happily, Fred kissed Hermione on her forehead and stepped away from her, lowering himself down onto one knee he looked up at her with adoration.

“Hermione Jean Granger, though we haven’t been together long, I have been in love with you for years. The past five months we have been together have been the happiest moments of my life. I watch the culmination of our love grow within you each day as our little bump gets bigger, I am in awe of you even more as you nurture our child within you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you, our baby, and any other children we may one day have how much you all mean to me. Hermione will you make me happier than I have ever been before and marry me,” Fred spoke so sweetly staring at her with such love as he held a simple silver diamond ring out towards her. With tears streaming down her face Hermione nodded, Fred smiled and slipped the ring onto her ring finger before standing up and kissing her, the kiss was full of love and promise, it was the best kiss she’d ever had.

“Where getting married,” Fred announced to those around them when he pulled away from her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear and pulling her into his side. Hermione smiled at her fiancé, happy tears rolling down her cheeks as their family congratulated them. Life was perfect.


End file.
